Sreegee
"Woo! Get wrecked, ya jerks!" - Sreegee after defeating teamers on Hayro 5 Sreegee is a Fakegee that was created by Weegee to serve in his army. The first time he was created, he became Stupid Sreegee. Then he tried again. He was a success. He now works in his army and fights for him. He loves watching videos on GeeTube and is also a GeeTuber. Powers Standard Fakegee Powers - Energy blasts, teleportation, the lot. Sushi Blast - He can shoot tuna sushi bombs out of his hands. Pivotize - He can put you in Pivot Animator and smack you around. Delete - He can put you in Pivot Animator and delete you. (Can only be used on people with power levels under 90,000) Sushi Jump - Can use the sushi as a trampoline. Cursor Throw - He throws sharp computer cursors at people that can stab them. Can also extend the handle and use them as spears. Sreegee Stare - Exactly the same as the Weegee Stare, only turns you into a Sreegee clone. Scouter - His sunglasses are also a Scouter, that works like a Dragon Ball Z scouter, and it can also track people down. Sushi Roller Da - He drops a giant tuna sushi on the opponent, then pummels the sushi. MLG Skills - He's great at video games. Liu Kang's Bicycle Kick - Look it up if you don't know it. History Weegee decided he wanted a new member for his army. So he went to his lab and created a new fakegee. It was a failure, and became Stupid Sreegee. He then killed him, and tried again. He then created Sreegee. Sreegee then was trained by Weegee. A few weeks later of training, he became what he is today. He served in Weegee's army, then Weegee decided he did such a good job he gave him his own mansion. He now lives there happily. He then later created his brother Sralleo out of boredom and loneliness. He and his brother later created the hit game Weegee Fighter. Later, he and his brother realised a lot of people have pet Yushees and have fun with them, so they created Srushee. He also works with Sling King to make the show Good Weegical Morning. Personality Sreegee is a very kind Fakegee and is very loving to his friends. He is friendly and is glad to make new friends. He is also quite cool and laid-back, and will make one-liners while fighting. He is very aggresive to his enemies and will destroy them in anyway he can. He is also very loyal to his master Weegee and doesn't like Weegee haters. He is also funny and makes jokes a lot. He likes to make people laugh and make them happy. Friends Weegee Malleo Fortran Dogegee Sanic Hegehog (Weegee doesn't know) Freegee Sralleo AD Shedew Hegehog (Weegee also doesn't know) Sling King Tode Todesworth MamaLuigi22 Ragashee TehEnderpGaymer Yushee Srushee Magna Weegeepede Finn the Human Every good Fakegee and Fakealleo Pervy Robotnik Enemies Sqeegee Sqalleo Bowsa Boozuh All evil Fakegees and Fakealleos Weenees Likes Fresh raw milk Tuna Pizza Spaghetti Dubstep His friends Sprite Coke Mountain Dew Doritos Video games His game consoles (He owns a Geeputer, a Nintendon't Wee G, a Nintendon't GeeBoy, a GBox ONE and a Nintendon't GeeBoy Advanced.) YTPs Watching GeeTube videos FFR Soda (especially Raspberry flavor) Sploosh Cola Dislikes His enemies Spammers Quotes "Yo, I have no idea who you are, or where I am, but this is a cool place you got here." - Sreegee after being created "Woo, now THAT was a work-out!" - Sreegee after training with Weegee "You ready, brother?" - Sreegee asking Sralleo if he was ready to start training "What the heck is happening to me?" - Sreegee after transforming into Beefy Sreegee for the first time unintentionally "You know dude, you're the edgiest hegehog ever." - Sreegee talking to Shedew Hegehog while hanging out with him "Welcome to the world, brother." - Sreegee after creating Sralleo Trivia * He has never been seen without his sunglasses. * He likes watching Youtube Poops, so he watches a lot of YTPgee's videos. * He carries a laptop with him everywhere he goes. Category:GeeTube Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:People Who Love Thin Spaghetti Category:People Who Love Toast Category:Gamers Category:Weegee's Army Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Fakegee Soldiers Category:MLG Category:Game Developers Category:Sreegee Forms